Competition
by totallyneweclipse
Summary: Alice is sick and tired of of Bella of changing her mind on who to choose. Edward or Jacob. So she has came up with an idea to fix it all. Alice/Edward/Jacob story
1. Headaches

**Disclaimer - SM owns all these great characters . . . unfortunately . . .

* * *

**

Competition

Chapter 1 - Headaches

_APOV _

"I can't take it anymore!" I yelled, "I have got the biggest headache in history. Arggggg!"

"What's wrong love? Why do you have a headache?" my darling husband, Jasper, appeared out of no where and quickly ran to my side. That was one of the perks of being vampire. You could hear if someone was in trouble and you could get to them fast enough to help.

"You want to know what' wrong? Well its only one word. Bella. She can't make up her mind whether or not to stay with Edward or move on to Jacob. It's driving me insane because on minute she's perfectly happy and clear in my visions and then she just disappears as she decides on Jacob. It's annoying and giving me a headache."

Jasper pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Its okay love, she'll decide in her own time. She is only human."

"No she won't, that's the problem. She can't make up her mind and I've seen into the future long enough to see that this is going to take forever for her to figure it out." I sighed, than I froze. In my minds eye I could see Emmet coming up with something that could help. But I couldn't see clear enough of what it was.

"I need Emmet," I said suddenly. My husband quickly looked downcast. I could feel the sadness coming off him.

"What's wrong, Jasper," I demanded.

"Well you know I could help you more than Emmet could, you know" he said, sadly.

I laughed, "Seriously, you are very silly you know that right. I just saw Emmet giving me an idea to how to solve our little love triangle problem."

"Oh, if that's all. Sorry love, I guess I interpreted your emotions wrong. Sorry" he looked really apologetic.

I laughed again. "Come on Mr Moody, we're going to go see Emmet."

* * *

** I hope you all liked it!!! READ AND REVIEW . . . Please**


	2. What The Hell!

**Disclaimer - SM owns all these great characters . . . I just screw with their minds *evil laugh***

* * *

Chapter 2 – What the Hell!

_JPOV_

I quickly followed my wife down the stairs of the house and then stopped. Alice was standing there with the biggest shocked look on her face. That stopped me to. Alice never, ever got shocked.

"What's wrong, honey," Then I looked around. The lounge room had turned into a catwalk and there were seats all around it.

"What the hell is this," Alice exploded, as I said before she didn't like getting surprised.

Emmet paraded out onto the catwalk in a hot pink shirt and shorts. "I've decided that we are going to have a little competition in this house. Us guys, that means me, Jasper and Edward, are going to have a little fashion show to show you girls who is the best looking guy in the house."

Alice still looked shocked, she quickly asked, "How did you do all of this, without me or Edward knowing?"

Emmet puffed his chest out in pride and explained, "Well I told Rosalie to keep changing her mind and think really loud thoughts while I quickly set this up. But I still haven't told her why so I guess I better tell her before she gets up me."

Alice still looked shocked and she felt irritated but then quickly she started feel happy and joyous.

"Oh my God, I just figured out what we are going to do for Bella to decide which guy she really wants." Alice started jumping up and down and I quickly sent a calming wave out to her. I knew what happened when she got to excited.

"We are going to have a competition to see which guy is better. They are going to do a heap of romantic things for her and we are going to have judges and everything,' she announced, "This is going to be great I can see it now."

Then as quickly as she ran downstairs she was up in our room finding paper and pens and I could hear her muttering to herself to figure things out. I quickly ran after her.

"Hey what about my fashion show?" Emmet complained.

"Sorry Emmet," I yelled, "but Alice has an idea that could change the future."

"Whatever, but just so you all know, this fashion parade could have changed the future too."

* * *

I hope you liked it!!! Please Read and Review!!!


	3. The Plan

**This is my longest chapter so far. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer - SM: All the Twilight characters are mine *evil laugh***

** Me: could I at least borrow them???**

** SM: NEVER!!! *once again evil laugh***

** Me: *Cries***

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Plan

_APOV_

As I ran upstairs, my mind was on a billion different things. I had to write down the rules, organize the judges, make Edward and Jacob actually agree to play in this competition and most important make sure Bella doesn't find out. I've seen what would happen if she did. She would disband all contacts from us and the wolves and run away.

I quickly pulled out the paper and started to write.

_JacobPOV_

Oh this is just fabulous. Bella came over the other day and then all of sudden after a couple of hours of hanging out, she just left and said she doesn't want to see me again. Then just five minutes before she called me up and was talking to me like nothing had happened.

This was screwing with my mind and I bet it was screwing with the bloodsuckers mind as well. I mean she has to decide soon or I can tell that something's going to happen that we all are going to regret.

As I was pondering on this, my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and it said Bella Mobile.

"Hey honey how you going," I said sweetly into the phone, trying to get back into her good books.

"Umm, hi mutt but unfortunately this isn't your 'honey' and I doubt I ever will be." The sweet, bell like voice on the phone turned sour. Then I knew who it was.

"You bloody pixie. What are you doing on Bella's mobile and why are you calling me," I ordered into the phone.

"Whoa, slow down fur ball, I'm on Bella's phone because I needed to talk to you about something and I didn't have your number," she shot back.

"Well what is it then? You know some people don't have eternity to talk you know," I was starting to get really pissed off.

"Well I guess you're aware of the problem with Bella at the moment how she can't decide between you or Edward," she asked.

"Yer, I know and it's bloody annoying by the way. Can you just tell your bloodsucker brother to lay off Bella? She's mine!"

"Well I doubt I'm going to do that but anyway are you going to listen to my awesome plan. Okay, well you and Edward are going to have a competition to see which of you deserve Bella the most and before you ask, there will be judges from both sides, as in werewolves and vampires AND there will be rules. So if you break one you have to give up all claim to Bella."

As she finished her rant, I sat there dumbfounded. A competition. For some reason all I could picture in my head was two knights at a jousting tournament fighting for the fair maiden's hand. Except I knew it wasn't. It was a vampire, werewolf fighting for the love of a human girl who can't make up her mind which one of us to choose. She loves both of us in her own way and us guys absolutely hate each other. Wow that is confusing. No wonder I'm so screwed up.

"But first you have to accept to do it," she finished.

I thought that over. Having Bella forever and the bloodsucker giving up all right to her. But if I lost I would have to leave Bella for good.

"Well . . . Okay I'll do it," I finished.

"Excellent. Okay well you and your pack are going to have to meet us some where so we can discuss the rules and the challenges. Oh I know we are going to meet at the baseball field. You do know where that is, right?" Wow this pixie sure did talk fast.

"Yeah we know where that is. We'll meet you there around about 1am." I said.

"Okay we'll all be there. So your pack is coming and my family is coming. That's good I doubt there will be any trouble." There was a silence. "Nope, no trouble at all."

"Okay, if you're sure. Oh, is Bella coming," I added hopefully.

"Well you see we have a problem with that. I saw in the future that if Bella actually found out we were having a competition, she would pack up her bags and leave us all for doing all those things and not letting her sought out her own love life. Blah, blah, blah, blah. Trust me it goes on for awhile," she said.

I thought this over, "Okay then. But how are you going to stop her from knowing about all of this. I mean its going to be pretty damn obvious what we are doing."

"That will be told tonight. Now see you there. Bye mutt."

"Bye parasite,"

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be really long but unfortunately I can't decide whose POV it's going to be in. I was thinking of – **

**-Rosalie**

**-Esme**

**-Carlisle or**

**-Sam**

**PLZ HELP! ! ! And Remember READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**I hope you like and remember . . . Read and Review.**


	4. Strange Happenings Part 1

**

* * *

**

I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I had assignments coming up to my ears and tests coming out of them but anyway, thank you all for reviewing and making it worth while to actually write this story.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's going to be in two parts as it's really long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these great characters. SM does. **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Strange Happenings – Part 1

_SethPOV_

This was getting stranger and stranger. Jake just called every single werewolf in the neighbourhood to meet him at our clearing in the forest. He gave us no explanation or any time to think. He just said it was a very important matter. And with Jake, that could mean two things – vamps or Bella. We were all guessing Bella.

So at the moment Leah, Embry and I were running outside and phasing as quickly as possible. As we entered wolf form, we could already hear the mess of voices inside our head.

**(For future reference you guys, but when it goes in to italics, it's the wolves talking in their heads – except for the POV starting points. But duh, you guys knew that.)**

_Jacob, what is going on?_

_Yeah I was doing something important._

_Like what?_

_Well . . . Well . . . Never you mind!_

_Sure, sure._

_Jacob, what is the big panic and what is going on._

_Yeah, tell us now._

_And hurry up about it. _

That was what all we could hear. Everyone was yelling or complaining inside our head at the same moment, and I was starting to get a headache. We quickly ran towards the clearing and stopped as we saw all the wolves.

_Everyone, be quiet NOW!!! _Sam had arrived and you could tell he was in a bad mood. _Jacob what is going on? I was actually having five minutes of peace, and then I get your blasted, cryptic phone call saying that you had to see all of us now. _

Jacob was silent. Now that I think of it, he actually hasn't said anything the whole time everyone was yelling.

_Well, you've got our attention now. _Wow Sam was really cranky at the moment. _What did you want to say? _

Jake slowly came forward. As we were sitting in a sort of semi-circle and he was on the open end of it, he sort of looked like he was being sentenced by the law or something.

_Okay, I want you all to have an open mind about this okay. _He started, pausing at the end. _I don't really know how to say this but it's mainly about Bella._

_Yes!!! Pay up Quil. Told you it was about Bella. _Embry howled.

_Shut up Embry. _Jacob continued. _Its not just about Bella, it's about getting rid of the bloodsuckers all together._

Ah silence. You could have heard a pin drop with the silence in our heads at the moment. Then there was an explosion.

_What!!! How do you figure that out!!!_

_How do you know this???_

_Do you think we are going to fight???_

_What are we going to do!?!_

_WHAT!?!_

_HOW!?! _

_SHUT-UP EVERYONE!!! I have a major headache, and all this yelling is making it worse!!!_

Ah, silence again. We waited for either Jacob or Sam to start talking.

_Jacob, explain NOW!!! _Sam was doing a lot of ordering around today.

_Okay, okay I was just waiting for everyone to stop bighting off my head. Okay now I know you all know about this ridiculous triangle between Bella, the bloodsucker and me._

_Yeah, yeah we ALL know._ Leah had jumped in now, before we had to listen to the story yet again._ You love her. The vamp loves her and she loves both of you but can't decide which one she wants. Yeah we've heard it a million or two times. _

_Um okay then but anyway you'll never guess who called me before. _Jacob looked around expectantly. Wow he was getting into the drama in this.

_What Jacob? We're waiting. _Sam was getting impatient.

_Okay it was . . . The vamp pixie chick. She called me tell me that she has figured out a way to end this stupid love triangle. _Jake looked around, seeking consent to continue.

Sam nodded. _Go on_.

_Okay, she has decided to put together a competition for us two to see which one of us is the better lover for her. And here is the best part, the person that wins gets to keep Bella and the loser has to give up all rights to her. So if I win, and I will, I get Bella and they would move away, but if they win we stay here and they move away with Bella. _

Wow, there is a lot of silence going on tonight, but even I was speechless here. And once again there was an explosion.

_Oh My God._

_This is awesome._

_We can get rid of the vamps, without any causality._

_This could be the answer to our problems. _

_This is great._

_Good job Jacob._

_Yeah this is great!!!_

Only Leah and I were still silent. We looked at each other and I nodded to her, for her to speak.

_Yeah that's great an all. _She started._ But there's a slight problem._

_What's that? I don't see any problems with this. _Sam was happy now. He could get rid of many annoying problems at once without a fight.

I butted in. _What happens if Jacob loses? Hey don't give me that look._ Some of the pack were looking at me with disbelief. _It could happen. Edward is quite a smooth person when he wants to be. I mean he's got Bella wrapped around his little finger._

The others stared at me. Some of them were nodding, grimacing with understanding.

_And_. Leah jumped in. _What would happen if Bella found out? I mean I wouldn't be exactly happy if I found out you guys were having a competition to fight for my love. Not that you guys ever would but you should know what I mean. _

Now everyone was nodding with painful agreement, except for Jacob who I thought would be really worried, but he still had a look of confidence about him.

I turned to him. _Jacob shouldn't you be worried? I mean she is your love._

_Seth, Seth, Seth_. He started. _You don't get it do you. She will become mine forever AND I will win because I know Bella better then anyone, even the bloodsucker. And as for Bella finding out, don't worry the pixie bloodsucker has "seen" that she will cause a hassle so we're just not going to tell her. Happy 'bout that, Seth._

_Yeah okay. _I paused. _So where are we meeting them and stuff like that._

_Okay, we're meeting them on the baseball diamond at 1am. All of us have to come but since they don't know about Collin and Brady they can stay and guard the fort. Also they're bringing their whole family and they specifically asked for no fighting. All they want to do is sort out this love triangle. Is that okay with everyone? _

There was silence for a couple of minutes. Everyone was thinking hard.

_Um I suppose so._

_Yeah okay._

_Yeah Jacob we'll be there._

_Yes I'll come._

_We'll support you all the way._

_Jacob, are you sure about this I mean it could hurt Bella a lot if she finds out. _Sam was weighing up all of the possibilities now.

_Yeah it's okay. We will win though so why are you all worrying. Anyway Sam anymore messages while we're all here? _Jacob concluded.

_No. Okay everyone meet here at half past 12. See you all then. _

* * *

**Wow, that was my longest chapter ever!!! I hope you liked it. **

**The next chapter is going to be about what happens to the Cullen's when Alice tells them what is going on. **

**Don't forget the two R's. . . READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	5. Strange Happenings Part 2

**Here's part 2 for Strange Happenings. Hope you like it. And I know it been like months but I'm sorry had a total mental block.**

**Disclaimer: I 'sniff' unfortunately 'sob' don't own any of these awesome characters. 'Cry' But hey I can screw with their minds 'evil laugh'**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Strange Happenings – Part 2

_RPOV _

Here we go again. Alice has called a family meeting to tell us something important. I bet you it was about a major fashion show in Paris or something. Seriously that girl's mind revolves around clothes.

I slowly walked downstairs, taking my time. I really didn't see the point this so called "family meeting". I rolled my eyes. I could practically hear the quotation marks around the words. **(Quick Note: In this story Rosalie's doesn't really believe they can be a true family as they are vampires . . . sorry keep reading****) **

I walked in to the lounge room and sat down on one of the corner chairs. I quietly waited for everyone else to come in.

First came in Alice practically bursting with all the exciting she was holding in her, with Jasper straight behind her. Then walked in my yummy husband Emmett, who as usual walked straight over to me and gave me a very sexy kiss.

"Hey handsome," I purred. He grinned his sexy grin and sat down and pulled me on his lap.

Then walked in Esme and Carlisle, hand in hand, as usual. They were such a cute couple even after a hundred or so years. The came in the Mr. Grumpy himself, Edward. I mean what is his problem always moody and sullen. Come on get a life, you've got Bella now.

As we all sat down leaving Alice alone in the middle of the room literally bouncing. I could get dizzy watching her. She needs a chill pill, I thought. Edward looked over at me and almost grinned. Oh My God a grin, wow Edwards turning into Mr. Happy. That comment quickly made him stop grinning.

"Okay, okay, okay are you guys ready to hear some fabulous news?" Alice chirped.

"Yes Alice, that's why we're all here," Esme said kindly. Esme is so lucky, not a mean bone in her body.

"Okay, okay, okay here goes. So you all know, well duh you all know but I'll say it anyway, the relationship triangle with Bella, Edward and the mutt, right?" She exclaimed quickly.

Wow, that was a strange turn of events. This could actually be a good meeting after all. I grinned, waiting to see what would come out of this.

"Yes, of course. Go on," Carlisle queried.

"Well I've decided to put together a little competition to which out of Edward or the mutt deserve Bella more. It'll be great; I mean we can finally figure out what is going on in her head." Alice looked around and beamed.

I thought over all that quickly. I felt like laughing. What a stupid idea. It wouldn't work as the mutts and us hate each other and Bella is so dumb she wouldn't even know how to choose after the comp.

"Wait a second," Emmett exploded, "What about Bella. How is she going to feel about this?"

A guilty look spread across Alice's face. Ha they haven't told her have they? This is turning out better than I expected. I grinned happily, waiting for the fireworks.

"Well, you see if we did tell her she would run off and never want to see any of us again," she rolled her eyes, "and I know what you're going to say next, then why have the competition at all, well cause she will never make up her mind because she can't. I've seen in the future so far ahead but it the same. She can't make up her mind."

"Wow what a surprise," I mumbled then laughed. The others just stared at me.

"What? Oh never mind," I mumbled. Edward was still throwing murderous glares at me.

"Continue Alice," Esme prompted.

Alice looked at me quickly before continuing. "Anyway, as I was saying, the competition. Well I've decided that this competition will have three rounds, maybe more if needed, and each round will be either on how much they know Bella and care for her. There will be four judges, two vampires and two werewolves."

"Should we have a human on the board? To make it fair because Bella is a human." Carlisle pondered.

"I don't know but I suppose so," Alice answered.

She now had everyone's attention, even mine surprisingly.

She continued, "So I've written down the rules for the competition and even contacted the wolves for us so it's all set to go. We'll have a group decision with them to decide the judges. Okay?"

We all sat quietly thinking this all through.

I asked slowly, "Well what does the winner get? I mean what's going to happen at the end of this competition?"

"Well," Alice started, "here's the catch. The winner gets to keep Bella forever and the loser," she starts to mumble her words, "has to leave here forever and never bother Bella again. Or if it's the wolves we have to leave with Bella and never come back." She smiled timidly.

There was a shocked silence.

"WHAT?!?!?" You forgot to mention that part Alice!" Edward literally exploded. "You could have mentioned all of this before consulting the bloody wolves!"

"Yes well it was the only way to get them to agree. So listen up, it isn't my fault that you bloody left Bella and left her with Jacob, so she fell in love with him," Wow Alice was cranky. She barely ever yells at Edward.

Edward looked shattered, remembering that terrible time.

Alice continued softly, "Look it's the only way we all no who is the one for Bella. And you will know Edward as well."

Edward still looked downcast, "Okay, I agree to the terms of this. Well when do we start?"

Alice looked grimly, "Well that's what we're organizing with the wolves, aren't we."

**

* * *

**

Did you like it? I really hope you did . . . oh and thanks for all the constructive reviews of gotten lately. :) they help a lot.

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!**


End file.
